Expectations
by Sasha Sucksess
Summary: Tokio Hotel -  Yaoï/Twincest - Les jumeaux prennent des vacances en amoureux loin de l'Allemagne, ils ont beau se donner entièrement l'un à l'autre ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de penser à quelqu'un d'autre... quelqu'un qui les obsède tout les deux.


**Expectations**

**D**es flocons de neige tourbillonnaient paresseusement autours d'eux, Bill leva son visage pointu vers le ciel d'un blanc laiteux et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il fixa longuement les petites taches blanches et glacées qui fondaient sur lui, résistant à l'envie de cligner des yeux.

Lorsque l'un des flocons finit par s'accrocher dans ses cils, il baissa son visage et sourit à son frère qui l'observait en silence.

Ils étaient rares ces moments de calme et de sérénité entre eux, sauf peut-être quand, terrassés par l'amour qu'ils se donnaient, les jumeaux s'endormaient blottit l'un contre l'autre.

- T'as pas envie de boire un truc chaud ? Demanda l'aîné en enfonçant un peu plus son menton dans le col épais de sa veste.

Ils avaient quitté l'hotel depuis maintenant une bonne heure, et le guitariste grelotait dans le froid hivernal. Le brun rejoignit son frère en quelques sautillements joyeux.

- Je suis trop content d'être ici avec toi ! Chantonna Bill en lui collant son nez glacé contre la joue un court instant, juste assez pour que Tom sente les lèvres gercées du chanteur lui caresser la peau, mais trop peu pour que la sensation persiste.

- Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'on voulait venir ! Ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Ils se échangèrent un sourire joyeux et poursuivirent leur chemin entre les vitrines brillamment éclairées et les néons multicolores qui les entouraient. Les deux frères se promenaient tranquillement dans cette grande ville japonaise où personne ne les connaissaient.

C'était tout de même un comble, cette ville leur ayant bien porté chance depuis près de trois ans et demi. Ayant eu deux semaines de vacances suite à l'opération de l'appendicite de leur batteur, l'obligeant à se reposer, Bill et Tom avaient décidés d'enfin visiter Tokyo. Le brun était parfaitement dans son élément dans cette ville aussi exubérante et active que lui.

Et puis un petit voyage en amoureux n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, songea ce dernier. 

- Eh Bill, regarde ça ! J'ai une idée ! 

Tom courut vers un magasin, avant que le brun ait eu le temps de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un sex-shop.

- Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lança le chanteur d'une voix incrédule et quelque peu gênée en voyant les regards des passants converger vers son frère.

Il n'allait tout de même pas entrer dans ce sex-shop... pensa-t-il avec une certaine angoisse.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord cru, son frère passa droit devant le sex-shop pour coller son nez sur la vitrine du magasin juste à côté. Soupirant de soulagement, Bill le rattrapa en quelques enjambées et regarda plus attentivement la vitrine.

De drôle de petites lumières provenaient de la boutique, et donnaient l'impression que celle-ci brillait d' l'intérieur. En se rapprochant le brun vit que la lumière provenait en réalité du reflet du soleil sur les dizaine de gourmettes, chaines, bracelets, collier et autre bagues que contenait la vitrine.

Tom avait le visage si près de la vitre qu'une tache de buée s'étendait sur sa surface l'obligeant à se déplacer pour regarder attentivement les bijoux.

- Si on rapportait un truc à G... Gustav ?

- Tu veux qu'on lui offre un _bijou_ ? Demanda Bill incrédule, tout en haussant un sourcil à l'entente de la légère hésitation de son frère.

- Hm... en fait je pensais plus à Georg, mais on pourrait en prendre un pour Gustav aussi... ce serait moins euh... suspect non ? Marmonna le guitariste d'une voix incertaine.

Bill jeta un coup d'œil autours d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait, et se pencha vers son jumeau jusqu'à ce que leur joues se collent.

- Ouais c'est pas une mauvaise idée... mais on est pas obligé de leur offrir le même par contre.

Visiblement soulagé que le brun partage son idée, Tom lui répondit d'un sourire rayonnant et hochant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce truc là ? Fit-il en pointant du doigt un bijou derrière la vitre.

- Ben on va entrer pour voir de plus près, répondit Bill avec fermeté.

Les jumeaux poussèrent la porte de la boutique et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

**L**es longs doigts fins du guitariste tripotaient la gourmette d'argent depuis plusieurs minutes quand son frère lui prit d'autorité des mains pour la ranger dans la petite bourse de cuir qui la protégeait. Il échangèrent un regard timide, et rougirent d'un bel ensemble.

- Tu crois qu'il comprendra ? Chuchota Tom en grattant un cal sur son pouce.

Bill haussa une épaule en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Chais pas... je suppose que oui.

Il y eut une légère pause avant que le chanteur ne reprenne d'une voix mal assurée.

- Il sait déjà pour nous depuis pas mal de temps...

Tom hocha la tête, les joues toujours roses.

- ...mais de là à vouloir... enfin on sait même pas s'il aime bien..., Bill ne fit pas sa phrase et enfouis son visage dans ses mains.

- ...les garçons. Tom avait finis la phrase d'une voix crispée.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent en cœur, et le guitariste se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas confortable de leur chambre luxueuse. Encore une.

Georg lui manquait. Leur manquait.

Bill se redressa soudain et se tourna vers son frère une expression décidée sur le visage.

- Bon allez, on va pas rester là à rien faire ! On avait dit qu'on irait dîner dehors ce soir tu te rappelles ?

Tout en parlant le brun c'était levé et farfouillait dans sa valise. Dans un soupire, son frère se hissa sur ses pieds et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard les Kaulitz sortaient de l'hôtel et se promenaient nonchalamment dans les rues animées du quartier qu'ils connaissaient maintenant un peu mieux qu'à leur arrivée.

Il mangèrent des grillades succulentes dans un petit restaurant coincé entre un immense magasin de disque et une agence de voyage à la vitrine colorée.

Tom était en train de finir son verre de bière, lorsqu'une bande de jeunes entra en un joyeux bazar dans le restaurant.

Il commandèrent des bières et quelques brochettes, et s'installèrent bruyamment au bar. Le patron les servit tout en taquinant une des jeunes filles aux cheveux flamboyants. Visiblement habitués du lieu, la troupe apportait animation et bonne humeur aux autres clients.

L'un d'eux finit tomber un briquet qui roula jusqu'à la table des jumeaux, et l'adolescent les dévisagea sans se cacher en allant récupérer son bien. Ses yeux en amande s'agrandirent et une lueur de curiosité non masquée apparut immédiatement dans ses pupilles sombres. Avec un grand sourire avenant il les salua en japonais et leur posa ce qui ressemblait à une question.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard gêné et saluèrent le garçon à leur tour avant que Bill ne lui dise en un anglais un peu chancelant qu'ils ne parlaient pas japonais.

Le jeune homme se contenta de leur faire un sourire encore plus grand et leur demanda en un anglais approximatif d'où ils venaient.

Tom lui répondit et les yeux de l'adolescent brillèrent d'excitation. Il lança quelque chose par dessus son épaule à ses amis restés au bar, et soudain toute la troupe se retrouva autours de la table des jumeaux, parlant en gloussant en les observant.

Bill émit un petit rire nerveux et Tom se contentait de fixer d'un air anxieux les mains de deux jeunes filles près de lui qui s'approchaient dangereusement de ses dreads.

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'il étaient arrivés à Tokyo qu'une telle scène se produisait, quelques jours auparavant ils s'étaient même retrouvés dans un karaoke avec une bande de fêtards très joyeux sans très bien comprendre comment.

Tard cette nuit là, les jumeaux rentrèrent à l'hôtel quelque peu éméchés. Tom essayait tant bien que mal de faire entrer sa carte de crédit dans la serrure magnétique de leur chambre, tandis que Bill gloussait faiblement à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'ils se laissèrent enfin tomber sur le lit immense il était près de quatre heure du matin et ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient dormir que quelques heures avant de reprendre l'avion pour Hambourg le lendemain. Cela n'empêcha pas Bill de se glisser contre le dos de son frère et de parsemer ses épaules de baisers, son bassin collé explicitement contre les fesses de son frère.

Le guitariste gémit faiblement en sentant Bill le toucher à travers son boxer, massant doucement son sexe encore mou. Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun alors qu'il mordillait gentiment le lobe d'oreille de son jumeau, et sentait celui-ci durcir rapidement sous ses caresses. Un soupire de contentement échappa au blond et il se tourna doucement sur le dos, alors que son frère prenait appuis sur son coude à ses côtés.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le brun qui le fixait dans la pénombre de la chambre. Un rictus un peu douloureux crispa la bouche du chanteur.

- J'aimerai que Georg nous regarde, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'envie.

Tom poussa un grondement sans avoir l'air de s'en apercevoir et tira brusquement sur le caleçon de son frère pour lui abaisser jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Bill eut à peine le temps de retirer sa main du dessus du boxer de son jumeau que celui-ci baissait sans douceur son sous-vêtement et collait son érection douloureuse contre celle du brun. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa d'entre les lèvres entrouvertes du chanteur, et il enroula une de ses jambe autours de la taille de Tom en roulant des hanches contre son bassin.

Avec un halètement grave le guitariste se pressa un peu plus contre son jumeau remontant à son tour son genou contre les fesses de son frère.

Dans un gémissement un peu plus aigu que les autres Tom colla sa bouche contre la joue de son frère.

- S'il te plait Bill... tu peux hm _le_ faire... t'plait...

Bill haleta un peu plus fort et ne pu s'empêcher d'accéder à la demande de son frère. Ses lèvres effleurant l'oreille de son frère, il marmonna doucement entre deux haletements les mots qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager, le nom qu'ils chuchotaient l'un l'autre dans le creu de leurs secrets.

**L**e soleil entrait à flos à travers les hautes fenêtres donnant sur le parc de l'autre côté de la rue, venait ricocher sur la table basse en verre du salon et brillait derrière les paupières closes de Tom. Tout son corps se détendait progressivement de la tension qui l'avait habité depuis maintenant presque vingt-quatre heures. Les longs voyages aériens ne lui avaient jamais réussis.

Avec un soupire de contentement, le guitariste s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux du canapé. Il entendait son frère s'affairer dans la cuisine, ses santiags sur le carrelage, le sifflement de la bouilloire, le claquement d'une porte de placard, le raclement d'une tasse sur le bar... tous ces bruits familiers lui engourdissaient l'esprit, détendaient ses muscles crispés et le poussaient profondément dans la douceur du canapé. L'épaisse neige nippone était loin maintenant, loin des rayons radieux du soleil allemand qui le réchauffaient paisiblement.

Il faisait si bon qu'il avait comme la sensation d'être dans un bain. En réalité il était dans une piscine, tout son corps remuait lentement au gré de l'eau du bassin et seule sa tête à l'air libre affrontait le vent. Le froid du dehors lui faisait plisser le nez et serrer les paupières. La solution vint si naturellement qu'il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait avant, et il se laissa sombrer dans l'eau.

Il coulait, mais plus il se sentait attirer vers le fond et plus l'eau autour de lui rayonnait de lumière. Il faisait bon et chaud, et il pouvait sentir un dos contre le sien, un dos qui l'apaisait tant et si bien qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de se demander comment faire pour respirer aussi longtemps sous l'eau.

Puis il sentit le dos bouger derrière lui, et soudain un corps (peut-être même le sien d'une certaine manière) se colla à lui et deux mains se tendirent devant son torse. Ses longues mains blanches étaient les siennes, il le savait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver ravissantes tout de même.

Les mains semblaient attendre quelque chose, tendu droit devant lui, les doigts dépliés comme dans une supplique muette.

Et soudain l'eau face à lui se brouilla, une forme sombre et lumineuse à la fois s'avançait vers lui tandis que les mains se tendaient désespérément vers elle. Les contours d'un corps apparurent et Tom se sentit soulagé en reconnaissant le nouveau venu, un sourire joyeux étira ses lèvres, et il sentait contre son épaule le même sourire étirer ses _autre_ lèvres.

Georg nagea vers eux en répondant à leurs sourires, et le guitariste sentit son autre lui tendre les bras et tirer sur ses doigts pour atteindre le bassiste plus vite.

Tom sentit alors les doigts de l'autre toucher les cheveux soyeux de Georg, il les sentit comme si ses propres doigts s'enroulaient doucement dans les mèches lisses. La main rugueuse et forte du bassiste vint lui prendre le poignet, caressant de son pouce la peau fine au dessus des veines. Le brun lui adressa un sourire lumineux, si lumineux que le reste de son visage devint flou. La pression sur son poignet s'accentua, et quand Tom ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir un autre brun qui lui souriait gentiment en le secouant légèrement par le poignet.

- Tu devrais aller dormir dans la chambre, lui dit Bill en soufflant sur une mèches de cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillait le bout du nez.

Le guitariste se redressa tant bien que mal, passant une main sur son visage, la bouche pâteuse, le corps engourdis et l'esprit traversé de brides de son rêve.

- De quoi tu rêvais ? Demanda son frère avec une lueur de curiosité au fond des yeux.

- ...cmentusaikjrêvais? Marmonna le dreadé en se frottant la joue.

- Tu parlais dans ton sommeil, répondit le brun avec malice, et apparemment c'était un rêve plutôt sympa !

- Hu ?

Tom regardait son jumeau d'un air ahuris, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il racontait, la vision de Georg nageant vers lui le hantait et il essayait de se rappeller des détails de son rêve.

- T'as dis plusieurs fois "chaud", "plus près" et quelque chose avec "Gor nage chaud"... ajouté au fait que tu bandes je suppose que notre bassiste préféré était de la partie non ?

Le dreadé déglutit en fixant son jumeau. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment nier que Bill avait raison, de toutes façons ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Je crois que j'ai rêvé qu'on était dans une piscine et que Georg nous rejoignait... mais c'est un peu flou.

- "on" ? J'y étais aussi ? Bill avait essayé de poser sa question d'un ton neutre, mais le soulagement perçait derrière.

- Oui.

Le brun se mordit les lèvres, et détourna le regard en rougissant de plaisir. Son frère se fit la réflection qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas nets tout les deux. Et alors qu'il fixait en fronçant des sourcils la bosse qui déformait son jean il se fit la réflection que lui non plus n'aimerait pas que son frère fasse des rêves sur Georg si lui-même n'y était pas présent.

Bill se laissa tomber sur le canapé à son tour et installa confortablement ses longues jambes en travers des cuisses de Tom. Celui-ci grogna pour la forme, mais laissa son frère venir nicher son nez contre dans le creu de son cou.

Son érection tendue lui faisait mal, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Et finalement la respiration lente et profonde du chanteur contre sa pomme d'Adam le calma petit à petit.

Il en était à se demander s'il pouvait atteindre la tasse, encore à moitié pleine de thé, abandonnée sur la table basse par son frère sans réveiller celui-ci, lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'une clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure lui fit relever la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

Quelques secondes plus tard Georg entrait d'un pas joyeux dans l'appartement, suivit par le non moins joyeux Gustav. Les deux musiciens ricanaient en se poussant de l'épaule, et mirent un petit bout de temps avant de voir les jumeaux.

Alors que Gustav accrochait son manteau à la patère, le regard du bassiste tomba sur le canapé où Tom le fixait avec une certaine angoisse.

- Oh Tom ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que vous deviez arriver que ce soir !

Le guitariste se reprit tant bien que mal et eut un sourire contrit.

- Euh ouais en fait on s'est gourés, on devait arriver à l'heure du soir là-bas, mais ici c'était le matin... le décalage horaire et tout ça..., marmonna-t-il vaguement en souriant d'un air gauche.

- Hé mec, c'est moi qui sort de l'hosto et c'est toi qui vit à la masse ! Lui envoya Gustav avec un grand sourire.

Tom lui sourit à son tour, sincèrement cette fois, et le blond vint lui serrer l'épaule.

- Alors Tokyo ? C'était bien ?

- Ouais, tranquille, rigola le dreadé en serrant la main que Georg lui tendait.

Il essaya de ne pas trembler en sentant la paume rugueuse contre la sienne, mais la chaleur que dégageait la peau du bassiste le fit frissonner contre son gré.

- Ptain Bill a l'air crevé ! D'habitude il nous fait tout un cirque si on parle à côté de lui quand il dort, s'étonna Gustav en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Tom ne répondit pas, il se contenta de frotter pensivement son menton contre le front de son frère. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux se fut pour s'apercevoir que Georg le regardait toujours. Un léger sourire un brin suggestif étirait ses lèvres, et sans aucun avertissement précurseur Tom sentit son visage s'embraser et un long frisson lui parcourir le dos pour finir dans son sexe ramolli. Le bassiste haussa un sourcil et baissa les yeux sur l'entre-jambe du guitariste avant de lui sourire plus franchement.

Tom eut à peine le temps de se demander s'il avait bien vu ce qu'il croyait avoir vu, que Georg s'en allait vers la cuisine.

En état de choc, le dreadé ne bougea à peine quand son jumeau se redressa péniblement contre lui.

- Georg et Gustav sont rentrés ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Tom hocha la tête, avant de se relever et de se diriger d'un pas raide vers les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Son frère fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, et se contenta de rejoindre les deux autre musiciens dans la cuisine.

Gustav l'accueillis en lui sautant littéralement dessus pour le câlin obligatoire auquel l avait droit à chaque fois, et Georg lui serra l'épaule en lui demandant s'il voulait un café. Le chanteur marmonna un "oui" un peu mou et le blond se jeta presque sur la cafetière. Bill rigola vaguement en regardant le batteur, bizarrement c'était toujours le blond le plus excité des quatre quand ils étaient chez eux. Tom était persuadé qu'il se réfrénait en public pour avoir l'image du "mec mystérieux" du groupe.

La main de Georg, toujours sur son épaule, glissa vers son cou et le bassiste enfoui pendant quelques secondes ses doigts dans les mèches noires de Bill.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre en sentant une chair de poule soudaine recouvrir ses avant bras et monter le long de ses jambes. Un peu perturbé, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et observant le bassiste qui farfouillait dans le placard en quête de nourriture. Il finit par émerger du meuble en brandissant un paquet de chips mexicaines, et lança un regard à Bill qui lui donna l'impression d'être lui même une de ces chips épicées.

**A**ssis sur le rebord de la baignoire, Bill se coupait les ongles de pieds en écoutant distraitement la vieille radio, posée sur le meubles à serviettes, qui crachouillait une chanson qui avait fait le top 50 à une époque. Il fredonnait doucement des paroles dont il se souvenait vaguement.

- T'as pas remarqué un truc bizarre aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda son frère dans son dos.

Bill haussa une épaule en fronçant des sourcils en direction d'un ongle récalcitrant.

- Tu veux dire en dehors du fait qu'il soit 3 heures du matin et que tu prennes un bain ?

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, ce que son jumeau ne put voir, et répondit d'une voix grognon.

- C'est normal ça, avec le décalage horaire... non je te parle de tout à l'heure quand on est rentré.

- Ouais ?

La voix de Tom se fit plus hésitante.

- T'as pas trouvé que... Georg... enfin tu trouves pas qu'il nous euh...

- Regarde bizarrement ? Demanda Bill en abandonnant ses ongles pour se tourner vers la baignoire.

- Oui, souffla Tom en projettant de la mousse autours de lui.

Seul le haut de son visage émergeait de l'eau savonneuse, et ses dreads dispersées autours de sa tête lui donnant un air de méduse échouée.

Bill fixait son frère, attendant visiblement plus de sa part, mais le guitariste se contentait se faire des bulles avec sa bouche.

Poussant un soupire exagérément lourd, le chanteur changea légèrement de position, autant que son équilibre précaire sur une demi-fesse lui permettait.

- Écoutes... tu crois pas qu'il serait temps qu'on passe un peu à l'action ?

Bill avait pris sa voix de femme d'affaire qui émoustillait son jumeau tout en lui faisant un peu peur. Il leva des yeux de hiboux sur le brun qui le regardait d'un œil sévère.

- P-passer à l'action ? Marmonna-t-il dans la mousse avec anxiété.

- Ouais. Bon déjà on va lui offrir le bracelet, et on verra quelle réaction il aura, décida Bill le regard fiévreux.

Tom connaissait ce regard... c'était le même qu'il avait eu des années plutôt en choisissant le premier nom de leur groupe. Il ne souffrait aucune protestation.

Le jeune homme se redressa un peu dans la baignoire, laissant apparaître ses clavicules, et hocha la tête en triturant une de ses dreads.

Quelques heures plus tard, les jumeaux s'occupaient du petit déjeuner en appliquant une tradition familiale : à chaque retour de voyage, le premier petit déjeuner qui suivait était composé obligatoirement de pancakes et d'œufs brouillés. Bill retournait nonchalamment les petites crèpes pendant que Tom mélangeait œufs et lait dans un saladier.

Un claquement de porte leur apprit qu'un des deux autres musiciens avait flairé une bonne odeur et venait aux nouvelles.

Une tête ébouriffée, les yeux encore fermés mais le nez en l'air apparut dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte. Les jumeaux se crispèrent instantanément, et se rapprochèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre. Georg tituba dans la cuisine, inspira profondément par le nez, expira tout aussi profondément par la bouche et ouvrit ses paupières ses des iris vertes troublées.

- J'ai faim... marmonna le bassiste d'une voix rauque, et les jumeaux frémirent d'un bel ensemble.

Sans attendre qu'on l'invite, Georg s'avança jusqu'à la cuisinière et piocha dans la poêle encore chaude une pancake brulante. Il en enfourna une bonne moitié sans ciller et se tourna vers Bill pour lui coller un bisou sur la joue. Le bassiste fit demi-tour, s'arrêta un instant et finalement se tourna à nouveau vers les jumeaux statufiés pour coller un bisou sur la joue de Tom aussi.

- Comme cha ya pas de chaloux, grogna-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ils l'entendirent se laisser tomber dans le canapé et bientôt un léger ronflement retentit. Une bonne minute passa avant qu'aucun des deux ne bouge. Puis Bill laissa sa tête aller contre l'épaule de son frère et émit un son à moitié entre le rire et le sanglot.

- Il est pas croyable.

Le dreadé lâcha un marmonnement inaudible en appuyant à son tour sa tête contre celle de son frère.

Ils étaient pas sortit de l'auberge.

Lorsque Gustav apparu, frais et dispo, ils lui laissèrent le privilège de réveiller Georg avant entamer le petit déjeuner. Tout le monde se mit joyeusement à table, et une fois les œufs avalés et les premières pancakes englouties Gustav et Georg se mirent à poser des questions aux jumeaux sur leur voyage. Tom leur mima successivement les employés de leur hotel, les autres clients, les gens rencontrés dans la rue, les jeunes cosplayé le dimanche dans les parcs, les groupes de rock excentriques qui donnaient des concerts dans la rue. Et Bill rajoutait ici et là quelques précisions, des petits détails croustillants, ou explosait de rire avant même que Tom n'ait finis de parler en se rappelant telle ou telle scène.

Ca faisait longtemps en vérité qu'ils n'avaient pas passé autant de bon temps ensemble, tout les quatre. Dernièrement le stress du prochain album, des fans de plus en plus déchainées et de la pression des supérieurs avaient instauré entre les musiciens une distance plutôt froide, et il régnait dans l'appartement une atmosphère de mauvaise humeur.

La convalescence de Gustav et le voyage des jumeaux leur avaient tous permit de faire une sorte de break et de se remettre les idées en place. Les retrouvailles n'en étaient que plus joyeuses.

Il était à présent près de midi et les jumeaux piquaient du nez dans leurs assiettes sous les railleries des deux aînés. Bill et Tom finirent par aller se coucher, laissant aux deux autres le soin de ranger.

Georg expédia rapidement le travail, et ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir Gustav quitter l'appartement peu après pour aller voir quelques amis. De toutes façons rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'étonner après avoir surpris les jumeaux en train de s'embrasser passionnément dans la salle de bain. Il les avait vu, ils l'avaient vu les surprendre. Mais il n'avait rien dit et eux non plus.

En vérité il voulait leur en parler au début, leur dire qu'il avait réfléchis, que s'ils étaient heureux comme ça après tout pourquoi pas. Qu'il ne dirait rien à personne, qu'ils resteraient toujours les même à ses yeux...

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il était incapable de les considérer encore comme les petits jumeaux avec qui il avait commencé à jouer de musique il y avait 7 ans de ça.

Pas quand il sentait cette montée de désir en repensant aux deux corps identiques enlacés, pas quand il les voyait rougir quand il les touchait. Pas quand il savait que les jumeaux avaient envie de lui.

Ca faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que le bassiste avait vu l'attitude des frères doucement changer à son égard. Ils étaient devenus plus réservés, plus timides et surtout ils avaient tout les deux ce même regards brûlant posé sur lui quand ils croyaient ne pas être observés.

Georg ne savait pas très bien comment réagir à tout ça, et après quelques jours d'hésitation, il avait finis par se laisser aller et juste faire ce dont il avait envie sans y réfléchir.

Et bientôt ce dont il avait envie devint de plus en plus évident.

Comme il était évident à cet instant que Georg imaginait les mains et bouches des jumeaux sur son corps alors qu'il se masturbait sous la douche. Sa main gauche posé sur le mur carrelé face à lui se crispa alors que l'idée de s'enfoncer dans l'un d'eux lui submergea l'esprit. Un grognement étouffé résonna dans la douche alors qui passait son pouce sur son gland et imaginait un corps nu, chaud, tendu, se presser contre son dos.

Il jouit dans un haletement rauque, le dos cambré et la tête penchée sur son épaule.

Dans la pièce à côté les jumeaux gémissaient dans le cou l'un de l'autre, se touchant avec brutalité.

**G**ustav aimait bien ses potes, vraiment. Ils s'étaient toujours soutenus dans les coups durs, et ils s'éclataient vraiment ensemble. Il n'empêche que parfois Gustav aurait bien aimé qu'ils soient moins des boulets.

Les jumeaux fricotaient ensemble depuis des années, persuadés que personne ne le savait; Georg l'avait découvert quelques mois plutôt, alors que franchement s'était si évident que le blond se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir avant; les jumeaux avaient envie de Georg, et celui-ci le savait; Georg avait envie des jumeaux, mais eux ne le voyaient pas; et Gustav en avait marre de vivre avec des boulets en manque.

Soupirant le batteur ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine où des ricanements lui apprirent que les jumeaux s'étaient levés. Il s'appuya dans l'embrasure de la porte, et observa en silence les deux frères qui mangeaient ce qui ressemblait à des spagetti en parlant d'un film qu'il avait vu dans l'avion.

Alors qu'il se tourna pour prendre le pichet d'eau, Bill vit enfin Gustav et lui lança un grand sourire.

- Salut !

- 'lo, répondit le blond en se laissant tomber sur une chaise en face des jumeaux.

Tom lui sourit, puis donna soudain un coup de coude à son frère en désignant la poche de celui-ci du menton.

- Ah ouais j'ai faillis oublié, dit Bill en glissant sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un petite bourse de tissus sombre fermée par un cordon. Tiens c'est pour toi, de Tokyo.

- Ah merci, fit Gustav avec un air curieux.

Il défit habillement le nœud du cordon et fit glisser du petit sac un beau briquet en argent. L'objet pesait plutôt plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru en voyant sa taille, et Gustav aimait bien la sensation du métal lourd et froid dans sa paume rugueuse.

Il fit un grand sourire aux jumeaux en les remerciant chaleureusement, tandis que Georg entrait dans la cuisine derrière lui.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda le bassiste en se penchant au dessus de l'épaule du petit blond.

- Un cadeau des jumeaux.

Ceux-ci eurent l'air soudain un peu nerveux, et échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que Bill ne plonge une fois de plus sa main dans sa poche. Il en sortie une petite bourse similaire à celle qu'ils avaient donné à Gustav, et la tendit à Georg.

- Vous avez aussi pensé à moi ! C'est sympa, le bassiste sourit aux jumeaux qui détournèrent le regard en rougissant légèrement.

L'ainé du groupe sortit un bracelet du sac. Le bijou était très simple, une simple chaine dont les larges maillons en acier brillaient sous le lumière du plafonier. Il fixa le bijou un dizaine de seconde, puis tendit le bras entre les jumeaux, la paume ou reposait le bracelet tournée vers le plafond.

- Vous pouvez me le mettre ? Sa voix, quelque peu plus grave que d'habitude, résonna dans le soudain silence qui avait envahit la pièce.

Gustav se sentit brusquement de trop en voyant les deux regards que lancèrent les jumeaux au bassiste. Sans rien dire, le blond sortit de la cuisine en faisant le moins de bruit possible et monta dans sa chambre un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sans se concerter les jumeaux avaient chacun prit une extrémité du bijou et l'attachaient à présent autours du poignet de Georg. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant les mains des deux garçons lui effleurer la main et l'avant-bras.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis ils relevèrent la tête et observèrent le bassiste. Celui-ci se contentait de fixer le bracelet en silence.

Ne supportant plus la tension entre eux, Tom s'éloigna vers la porte et murmura qu'il allait se coucher avant de littéralement fuir vers sa chambre. Bill le suivit après avoir lancé un regard triste vers Georg, toujours impassible.

**L**a lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux mal tirés vint briller sur la petit bille de métal au coin de ses lèvres. Tom marmonna dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le côté, se rapprochant de son frère. Celui-ci le regarda dormir tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, avant de se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à être collé à son corps chaud et mou. Le brun colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de son frère.

- Tomi, murmura-t-il contre son lobe.

Tom frémit et bougea légèrement la tête. Bill recommença l'opération jusqu'à ce que son frère grogne et se tourne sur le ventre, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

Le chanteur fit glisser pensivement ses ongles sur le dos de son jumeau, dessinant des arabesques infinies sur sa peau. Tom frémit, et une chair de poule visible recouvrit son dos alors que les ongles longs du brun courraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dans un demi sommeil le dreadé se cambra, et tendit les fesses en arrière, avide d'autres caresses. Bill émit un petit rire et griffa gentiment le tissus du boxer de son frère. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir des yeux brumeux et lança un regard lourd à son frère.

- Bill...

- Hm ?

- J'aime bien quand t'es comme ça, soupira Tom en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Son frère eut un sourire en coin et d'un geste souple monta à califourchon sur ses fesses.

- Comme ça quoi ?

Le guitariste pouvait sentir le sourire du brun contre sa nuque et un violent frisson lui traversa le corps.

- Comme ça... quand tu domines et tout, marmotta le dreadé un peu rouge.

Cette fois-ci le brun eut un véritable rire, doux et agréable, et Tom put sentir les abdominaux du chanteur se contracter et se décontracter dans son dos. Un mouvement plus brusque l'amena à coller son érection naissante contre les fesses de son frère et celui-ci gémit lourdement.

- Bill, marmonna à nouveau le blond en haletant sous les légers mouvements de bassins de Bill au-dessus de lui, tu peux les prendre ?

- Prendre quoi ?

La voix de Bill était plus grave que d'habitude, et derrière ses yeux clos il pouvait deviner l'embarras sur le visage de son frère. Et donna un coup de bassin un peu plus fort et son sexe dur vint se glisser quelques secondes entre les fesses fermes de Tom.

- Tu sais, elles sont sous le lit, grogna le guitariste en haletant plus fort.

- Ouais je sais, les capotes aussi ?

Un court silence suivit la question avant que Tom ne secoue la tête négativement, il pointa le menton en direction de la porte de la salle de bain en roulant des hanches contre le matelas sans en avoir conscience.

Bill se leva et rejoignit la porte en trois enjambées, la petite boite bleu se trouvait sur le rebord du lavabo, là où ils l'avaient laissée en défaisant leur valises quelques heures plus tôt. Il revint dans la chambre où Tom l'attendait sur le lit, une paire de menottes sur l'oreiller.

Il était excité, très excité. Son frère avait décidément eu une très bonne idée. Bill s'avança vers Tom, un sourire plus-que-sadique aux lèvres.  
Tom voulait être dominé ? Très bien, il allait l'être. Il se saisit des menottes, et attacha sans plus tarder son jumeau qui en gémit d'anticipation. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il regarda avec une très grande envie la scène appétissante qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tom, en petit boxer affriolant et affreusement moulant, à quatre pattes, les mains attachées à la tête de lit et gémissant des insanités perverses où le nom de son frère figurait en bonne place.

Le brun se glissa derrière son frère et posa ses lèvres à la naissance de son colonne vertébrale, un léger gémissement plaintif échappa au dreadé, qui se transforma en véritable plainte alors que la langue de son jumeau remontait le long de ses vertèbres. Le chanteur glissa finalement sa bouche contre l'oreille du blond.

- Imagine ce que ferait Georg s'il était là..., souffla-t-il.

A cette idée les deux jumeaux haletèrent en cœur, et Bill roula des hanches contre les fesses de son frère en attrapant un préservatif.

Il venait de le porter à ses dents pour déchirer l'emballage quand quelqu'un frappa à leur porte.

Ils se figèrent en fixant la porte, et n'eurent pas le temps de bouger avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Une silhouette silencieuse se faufila dans la chambre encore sombre avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Georg les fixait, les yeux légèrement exorbités mais brillants, et le pantalon de pyjama glissant dangereusement sur ses hanches.

Personne ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, puis le bassiste s'approcha du lit, ses yeux fixant ceux des jumeaux tour à tour. Il se hissa sur le matelas, à genoux près de Tom toujours à quatre pattes, et baissa la tête vers l'endroit où Bill avait la main posée sur la taille de son frère. Les lèvres bien dessinées de l'ainé se posèrent à la fois sur la peau douce du guitariste et la phalange fragile du chanteur.

Puis sa bouche dévia sur le flanc frémissant de Tom, tandis que sa main allait caresser la joue de Bill.

Et soudain tout leur parut naturel.

Georg se glissa contre Tom, son torse nu contre le dos souple du plus jeune, ses mains calleuses entre ses cuisses tendres; le corps de Bill collé au sien, sa bouche descendant le long de sa jugulaire et une de ses mains le touchant timidement à travers son pantalon de pyjama.

La main forte du bassiste se glissa dans le boxer de Tom et empoigna un peu gauchement son érection. Le dreadé siffla en laissant tomber son visage entre les draps, les fesses toujours collés contre l'entre-jambe de Georg où il sentait bouger la main de son frère. Il roula des hanches en sentant le bassiste durcir un peu plus contre lui et un grognement sourd résonna dans la pièce.

Tom sentit deux mains aux ongles longs tirer sur son boxer et le lui retirer, tandis que deux autre mains rugueuses remontaient le long de ses cuisses pour les lui écarter en douceur. Le matelas s'affaissa sur le côté et soudain un souffle chaud vint lui caresser l'entre-jambe. Mordant à pleine dents dans le l'oreiller, le blond ne put empêcher ses hanches de s'avancer vers la source de chaleur qu'il sentit sous lui. Une bouche chaude se referma sur son érection et il lâcha un gémissement douloureux alors que le piercing de son frère remonta contre son gland déjà humide.

Respirant difficilement, il essaya de reprendre pied alors que le brun le suçait durement, sa langue frottant contre son sexe gonflé. Mais lorsqu'une autre langue se glissa entre ses fesses, il ne put retenir un cri aigu. Son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'une bouche lui mordait la fesse et qu'un doigt le pénétrait lentement. Il réagit instinctivement, basculant son bassin pour mieux l'accueillir en lui. Des larmes de frustration perlaient au coin de ses yeux alors que Georg enfonçait un deuxième doigt au fond de lui et que son sexe menaçait d'exploser dans la bouche de son frère.

Celui-ci dut s'en rendre compte car il arrêta bientôt sa fellation, et marmonna quelque chose à Georg qui retira ses doigts de Tom.

Un geignement échappa à ce dernier, vite remplacé par un glapissement quand il sentit l'ainé s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Georg gémit bruyamment en sentant Tom se contracter autours de lui, et ce son envoya des décharges électrique dans les deux jumeaux.

Le bassiste se retira lentement pour s'enfoncer à nouveau entre les fesses du guitariste dans un haletement rauque. Il allait se retirer encore une fois quand il sentit une langue descendre entre ses propres fesses et s'insinuer en lui.

Un gémissement montant dans les aigus lui échappa, et Georg se laissa tomber sur le dos de Tom, le corps tremblant. Celui-ci devina bien vite que Bill devait être en train de toucher leur ainé, et remua un peu des hanches pour rappeller au celui-ci qu'il avait son sexe à l'intérieur de lui.

Georg bougea légèrement avant de se figer à nouveau, il émit un son étranglé contre l'épaule du blond qui fronça les sourcils. La voix de Bill se fit à nouveau entendre, plus près cette fois.

- C'est la première fois ?

Tom tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le visage rouge et excité de Georg près de lui, et les yeux noirs de désirs de son frère juste au dessus.

Le bassiste cilla, et détourna les yeux pour regarder les menottes qui attachaient toujours Tom aux montants du lit. Un léger acquiescement secoua sa tête, tout de suite suivit par un gémissement aigu alors que, Tom le devinait aisément, Bill continuait de le préparer. La voix basse du chanteur retentit encore dans la chambre.

- Concentre toi sur Tom, sur ta queue entre ses fesses, sur à quel point c'est bon d'être en lui, concentre toi sur lui.

Georg mordit l'épaule du guitariste en bougeant à nouveau en lui en de longs et lents mouvements fluides, faisant gémir Tom de frustration sous lui. Il venait d'effleurer la prostate du dreadé, lorsqu'il se figea à nouveau le souffle coupé.

Dans une plainte il posa son front contre la colonne vertébrale de Tom, la mâchoire crispée en sentant Bill entrer lentement en lui.

Son corps tremblait incontrôlablement et il prit plusieurs profonde inspirations avant de se sentir près à nouveau.

Et quand il s'enfonça encore et encore en Tom, sentant le sexe dur de Bill en lui, il n'eut même plus conscience de ses haletements bruyant qui se mêlaient au gémissements des jumeaux.

Il jouit puissamment à l'intérieur de Tom, les fesses de celui-ci se contractant autours de lui alors qu'il jouissait à son tour, et les derniers coups de reins de Bill prolongèrent son orgasme le laissant dans un état de semi-conscience.

Il se rendit vaguement compte que le chanteur le débarrassait du préservatif qui avait utilisé, et sentit la chaleur de deux corps contre lui en laissant le sommeil l'emporter.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne put dire s'il avait dormi quelques heures ou quelques minutes. Ses souvenirs flous se mêlaient aux rêves encore plus flous qui avaient peuplé son sommeil. Il sentait distinctement une respiration lente contre son torse, et un bras fin passé autours de sa taille. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa la main manucurée qui reposait contre son ventre et celle aux doigt calleux lovée dans le creu de son épaule.

Georg leva les yeux et sourit au plafonnier.

**FIN**


End file.
